paranoia
by IchigoMei-Chan
Summary: AU/ Sebuah kisah masa lalu yang manis, namun berakhir demi sebuah takdir yang menyedihkan. Len, selaku sang penjelajah waktu, berusaha mengungkap masa lalu sang Putri Danau Mawar. Kenapa pada akhirnya sang putri terperangkap disana? Inilah awal cerita masa lalu itu. RnR?
1. The Dream, Who is she?

**paranoia**

* * *

**Minna~ Jumpa lagi ama saia yang imut ini~ #plak!**

**Um… fic ini terlintas begitu saja di kepala saia, jadi mungkin agak gaje, tapi mudah-mudahan bagus dan readers suka~**

**Soal fic saia yang lain, Be a Pincess! : lagi dalam proses, Love Magic! : setengahnya lagi, hehe, Kuro Shinigami : sedang diketik, You are My Doll: buntu, tehe~, Imagination Forest : tinggal di upload tapi lupa terus, dan Chocolate Life : sedang cari ide…**

**Niatnya fic ini mau dibikin oneshoot, tapi males, hehe~ Ok, Disclaimer~**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saia, tapi fic ini murni milik saia**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance**

**Caution : AU, typo (maybe), OOC, GaJe, de el el**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Flame Accepted, but the nicer one… Hehe~**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 1 The Princess**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Aku akan terus menunggu._

_Walaupun harus menunggu selama seribu tahun, aku akan tetap menunggu._

_Datanglah. Selamatkanlah aku. Aku akan selalu menunggumu… ksatria ku._

* * *

.

.

.

"Hei, apa kalian dengar? Katanya banyak orang yang nekat memasuki hutan itu, tapi tidak pernah kembali"

"Memangnya apa yang ada di dalam hutan itu?"

"Banyak yang bilang di ujung hutan itu kita bisa bertemu dengan seorang putri yang cantik. Tapi sayangnya hutan itu seperti labirin dan sangat luas, makanya banyak yang tidak pernah kembali."

"Kenapa mereka nekat sekali ingin bertemu dengan putri itu? Mereka sama dengan mengorbankan nyawa mereka kan?"

"Putri itu bisa mengabulkan permintaan orang yang telah menemukan dirinya, tapi sayangnya, belum pernah ada orang yang pernah menemukan putri itu, kecuali satu orang. Tapi sayangnya orang itu sudah mati."

"Lalu bagaimana mereka tahu putri itu bisa mengabulkan permintaan?"

"Banyak yang bilang putri itu mengabulkan permintaan pemuda itu, tapi tidak ada yang tahu apa yang diinginkan pemuda itu. Dan sekarang dia sudah mati, tapi dia meninggalkan sebuah kalung."

"Kalung? Kalung macam apa?"

"Tidak ada yang tau, tapi katanya kalung itu adalah pasangan kalung milik putri itu."

"Oh begitu, apa putri itu masih hidup sampai sekarang?"

"Mereka bilang putri itu adalah putri raja, namun dikutuk oleh seorang penyihir dan sampai sekarang dia hidup abadi, dan tinggal di sebuah danau yang dipenuhi oleh bunga mawar berwarna biru yang mempunyai kekuatan magis dan mengikat selamanya."

"Jadi maksudmu putri itu di kurung selamanya?"

"Iya, dia kasian juga. Hei Len, kau mendengarkan atau tidak?" temanku yang memiliki rambut biru tosca pun memandang ke arahku.

"Hm?" jawabku dengan malas. Sedari tadi yang kulakukan hanya diam dan terus mendengar.

"Sigh. Seperti biasa, kau diam sekali" balasnya.

"Biarkan saja Len itu, Mikuo. Dia memang begitu orangnya. O iya, apa putri itu cantik?" Tanya salah satu temanku yang memiliki rambut hijau.

"Hmm… orang-orang bilang putri itu sangat cantik. Rambutnya berwarna kuning seperti emas, matanya biru seperti es, dan suaranya sangatlah indah. Dia perempuan yang paling sempurna deh… Apa kau tertarik Gumiya?" tanya Mikuo dengan bangga.

"Tentu saja! Siapa yang mau menolak putri yang cantiknya melebihi malaikat? Bagaimana denganmu Len?" ucap Gumiya.

"Ya, aku tertarik. Sedikit." Balasku. "Tapi kalian kan sudah punya pasangan masing-masing, masa mau ninggalin mereka cuman buat putri yang ga jelas keberadaannya ini?"

"E-Eh? Iya ya…" jawab mereka berdua serentak sambil menggaruk kepala mereka.

"Aku sudah punya Miku" ucap Mikuo.

"Aku sudah punya Gumi" ucap Gumiya menyusul. Mereka berdua pun lalu menatapku secara bersamaan dengan tatapan yang aneh.

"Apa?"

"Kau… belum punya pasangan kan?" tanya Mikuo. Aku pun mengangguk pelan.

"Mungkin kau bisa meminta pasangan sama putri ini. Atau mungkin putri ini sendiri bisa jadi pasanganmu." ucap Gumiya bersemangat.

"Kalian bodo apa? Mana mau aku mengorbankan nyawa untuk putri khayalan ini." Ucapku ketus.

"Tapi kan, dia beneran ada Len." Ucap Mikuo. Gumiya pun mengangguk setuju. Aku pun hanya bisa menghela napas melihat tingkah laku kedua sahabatku ini.

"Aku masih belum berniat untuk mencari pasangan, tidak seperti kalian." Ucapku datar. "Haah, dari pada aku mendengar cerita aneh macam ini lebih baik aku pulang." Aku pun lalu pulang meninggalkan kedua sahabatku itu. Mereka juga kelihatannya sudah putus asa untuk meyakinkanku.

.

.

.

* * *

Namaku Kagamine Len, seorang pemuda berumur 16 tahun yang memiliki rambut kuning keemasan dan mata berwarna biru seperti es. Dan entah kenapa, ciri-ciriku sama seperti putri yang diceritakan Mikuo tadi.

Tapi masa bodo ah! Tidak akan pernah ada orang yang bisa membuatku masuk ke hutan dan mencari putri khayalan itu! Dan jika misalnya putri itu benar-benar ada, mungkin aku harus kehilangan nyawaku. Lagipula, aku sama sekali tidak punya permintaan.

Aku tinggal sendiri di sebuah rumah yang cukup besar. Kedua orangtuaku telah meninggal akibat perang dari negeri tetangga beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan kami sama sekali tidak mempunyai saudara jauh.

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah sampai dirumah, aku pun lalu menuju kamar dan segera merebahkan diri di atas kasur. Kemudian kurasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di bajuku, aku pun mengambilnya. Rupanya kalung milikku. Kalung ini berbentuk F clef dan merupakan pemberian ibuku saat aku kecil.

Ibuku bilang ini kalung yang sangat berharga dan aku harus menjaganya. Dia juga bilang, kalungku ini mungkin bisa menyelamatkan dan menjadi penuntun hidupku, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan ibuku. Mana bisa sebuah kalung menjadi penuntun hidupku?

Setelah cukup lama aku mengamati kalung milikku, aku pun menutup kedua mataku yang berat dan tertidur.

.

.

* * *

'_Seseorang… tolonglah aku….' _Kudengar sebuah suara yang terdengar lirih, seperti ingin menangis.

"Siapa?" tanyaku dalam mimpi sekelilingku hanyalah warna hitam.

'_Tolonglah aku… temukanlah aku… kumohon…' _ucap suara itu lagi. Suaranya sangat indah dan merdu namun terdengar sedih. Dan suara ini adalah suara seorang perempuan.

"Siapa kau? Dimana kau?" tanyaku lagi.

'_Aku, putri yang tinggal di danau mawar. Kumohon… tolonglah aku…'_

"Bagaimana aku bisa menolongmu?" tanyaku dengan nada cemas.

'_Hanya mereka yang memiliki keberanian dan kunci yang bisa… Kumohon… datanglah… Aku akan menunggumu…' _balas suara itu lagi. Semakin lama suara itu semakin mengecil hingga akhirnya menghilang.

"Tu-Tunggu dulu!" teriakku, namun suara itu sudah menghilang. Semuanya pun kembali menjadi hitam pekat dan sunyi.

Hingga akhirnya aku terbangun dan mendapati hari telah berganti dan sekarang sudah pagi.

"Ukh, mimpi apa aku tadi?" ucapku sambil memegangi kepalaku yang sakit.

_Mimpi yang sangat aneh._

.

.

.

* * *

"Yo Len! Kenapa? Kok mukanya masam sih?" sapa Mikuo saat aku bertemu dengannya di tempat ngumpul kami yang berada di bawah pohon beringin besar.

"Iya nih, pagi-pagi mukanya udah kusut. Ada masalah Len?" tanya Gumiya yang sedang sibuk memakan kue pemberian seseorang yang kupastikan adalah Gumi. Karena kue yang dimakannya itu adalah kue wortel.

"Cuman mimpi aneh, ga penting" jawabku pelan. Mulut mereka pun membentuk huruf O.

"Kau mau Len? Ini sup negi buatan Miku lho~" tawar Mikuo dengan bangga.

"Eee… Ga deh, makasih." Tolakku. Dia pun kembali menyeruput sup negi miliknya.

Entah apa penyakit milik mereka ini, sampai-sampai mereka doyan yang ama yang namanya Kue Wortel sama Sup Negi.

Aku pun lalu memakan pie pisang yang kubuat sendiri.

"Mikuo, aku boleh nanya ga?" tanyaku saat pie pisangku habis, tapi kedua temanku belum. Mungkin karena makanan mereka yang dibuat terlalu banyak berlebihan.

"Ga"

"E-Ehh? Pelit" Mikuo pun terkikik.

"Bercanda bercanda, nanya apa? Tumben kamu ngajak ngomong duluan." Ucap Mikuo dengan nada mengejek.

"Danau mawar itu dimana?" tanyaku to-the-point. Mikuo pun tersedak saat mendengar pertanyaanku, mungkin dia kaget. Gumiya pun menolong Mikuo dengan menepuk-nepuk punggung Mikuo.

"A-Apa yang kau tanya tadi Len?" tanya Mikuo sambil meminum air.

"Danau mawar itu dimana?" tanyaku lagi. Wajah Mikuo pun berubah menjadi tidak percaya, namun terlihat bersinar. Aku pun hanya memasang wajah kau-kenapa-sih?

"Dari mana kau tahu tentang danau mawar Len?" tanyaa Mikuo dengan penuh antusias dan mata yang berbintang-bintang. Aku dan Gumiya pun hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah Mikuo.

"E-Etto… Mimpi? Jadi… dimana letaknya?"

"He~ Mimpimu tentang danau mawar ya? Menarik~" ucapnya sambil mengusap dagunya.

"Woi, lo-ka-si-nya!" bentakku tidak sabar.

"Tentu saja, di dalam hutan terlarang. Itukan tempat dimana sang putri pengabul permintaan berada!" ucapnya dengan bangga dan senyum yang lebar. "Kenapa kau bertanya Len?"

"Em… seseorang di mimpiku memintaku untuk kesana." Ucapku. Mikuo dan Gumiya pun terkejut bukan main.

"APA?" seru mereka berdua.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Mikuo. "Hutan terlarang kan berbahaya!" seru Gumiya.

"Um… dia bilang kalau dia putri yang tinggal di sana, iya aku tahu kok, hutan itu memang berbahaya."

"Oh… WHAT?" seru mereka berdua lagi.

"Putri itu mengatakannya di mimpimu?" seru Mikuo, dengan penuh antusias. "Kok bisa?" seru Gumiya tak kalah antusias dari Mikuo.

"Kalian lebay deh…" ucapku datar. Mereka pun malah tersenyum gaje memamerkan gigi putih mereka.

"Hehe… soalnya ini kejadian yang langka! Habisnya kemarin kamu bilang tidak mau bertemu sama putri itu, tapi sekarang malah bermimpi tentang putri itu!" seru Mikuo bersemangat.

_Aku aja yang mimpi gak segitunya…_

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah adu mulut dan berdebat cukup lama dengan Mikuo dan Gumiya, akhirnya aku bisa pulang dengan selamat.

Aku pun kembali merebahkan diriku di kasur, lalu mengambil kalungku lalu mengamatinya.

'_Tolonglah aku…' _suara itu pun kembali terngiang di kepalaku. Itu pun membuatku geram.

_Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa bukan orang lain saja? Akh, ini membuat kepalaku pusing!_

Setelah beberapa saat, aku pun tertidur.

.

* * *

"Dimana ini?" tanyaku dalam mimpi. Aku berada di dalam sebuah gua yang sangat besar. Aku pun berjalan dan menemukan sebuah danau luas berwarna biru yang indah. Dan danau ini dipenuhi banyak bunga mawar berwarna biru. Danau Mawar.

Aku pun mulai memasuki danau itu. Entah kenapa tapi rasanya seperti ada yang menarikku untuk masuk ke danau ini. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan air yang menyentuh kakiku. Apa ini ilusi?

Hingga akhirnya aku menemukan seorang gadis yang terikat oleh banyak sulur berduri bunga mawar. Sulur ini mirip seperti kurungan.

Gadis ini berambut kuning keemasan, dengan pita putih di kepalanya. Kedua matanya tertutup. Dan kedua tangannya saling menggenggam seperti sedang memohon dan di tengahnya terdapat sebuah mawar biru. Tangannya seperti diikat oleh sulur mawar ini, begitu pula dengan leher, dan badannya. Di sela-sela sulur, terdapat bunga mawar berwarna biru yang indah.

Sementara dari pinggang sampai kakinya berada di dalam air. Gadis ini memakai sebuah gaun putih polos. Dan di sekitarnya, banyak mengambang bunga-bunga mawar biru.

"Apa kau, sang putri itu?" tanyaku pelan. Namun gadis yang kuyakini adalah sanga putri tidak merespon, bahkan bergerak. Dia seperti patung.

'_Iya... Tapi keberadaanmu saat ini tidak nyata… Aku menggunakan kekuatanku untuk membawamu kemari…' _sebuah suara pun terdengar di kepalaku. Telepati?

"Ja-Jadi kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" tanyaku. Aku pun mencoba mendekat dan membuka kurungan itu. Tapi tidak bisa, tanganku langsung menembus kurungannya. Seperti katanya, keberadaanku tidak nyata saat ini.

'_Waktuku tidak banyak dan kekuatanku semakin menipis, dengarkan, aku memilihmu' _jawab suara itu lagi. Suara sang putri. Terdengar sangat merdu namun lemah.

"Me… milih?"

'_Kau mempunyai kunci untuk membebaskan kutukanku, kumohon… tolonglah aku…'_

"Kunci? Kunci apa?" tanyaku lagi. Namun sebelum sang putri menjawab, sekeliling menjadi buram dan menghilang lalu menjadi hitam. Akupun terbangun dari tidurku.

Aku pun merubah posisiku mejadi duduk dan memegangi kepalaku.

_Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kunci? Kunci apa?_

* * *

_**~~ To be Continued ~~**_

* * *

Ichigo: Gimana? Gaje ga? Mohon reviewnya ya~ Kalo ga ada review fic ini akan dihapus~ Hehe~

Len: Woi Author! Kerjaan lo ngancem terus! Ntar ga ada yang review lho~

Ichigo: Aku tau Lenny~ Lakukan! Mikuo dan Gumiya juga!

Mikuo: Eh? Gue ikut? Sigh~

Gumiya: Lho? Ma-Malu ah!

Ichigo: Oh~ *siap-siap buang negi dan wortel ke sungai*

Mikuo+Gumiya: Jangan! Oke-oke!

Ichigo: 1, 2, 3! *nyiapin hidden camera*

Trio: RnR Pleaseeeee~~~~ *puppy eyes tingkat dewa*

JEPRET!

Trio: Eh? EEEEEHHHHH? JANGAN DI FOTO!

Ichigo: Hehe *devil smile* buat di lelang lumayan~

Trio: AAARRRGGHHHH! *ngejar Author, Author kabur*

RnR ya minna~

* * *

.

.

**Keep or Delete?**

**.**

**.**

**Review please…**

**.**

**.**


	2. The Key of Rose Lake

**Paranoia**

* * *

A/N : Minna~ Hontouni Gomennasai karena beberapa hari ini saya hiatus~ Dikarenakan karena berbagai kendala, salah satunya pulsa modem yang habis #curcol. Dan juga karena hobi menggambar saya sedang akut, sekarang lagi hobi ngegambar OC, trus di upload ke FB. Trus karena baru beli novel dan komik, jadi lagi hobi baca, sekalian buat referensi.

Hm, gitu aja, langsung aja deh~

* * *

**Summary : Untuk mencari tahu mengenai kunci yang disebutkan oleh sang putri, Len pun lalu pergi menuju rumah Luka, seorang paranormal dan ahli sihir. Namun, penjelasan dari Luka membuat Len begitu terkejut tidak percaya. Apakah yang dikatakan Luka?**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saia, tapi fic ini murni milik saia**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance**

**Caution : AU, typo (maybe), OOC**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : The Key of Rose Lake**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Pada pagi hari yang cerah itu, seorang pemuda bernama Len sedang berjalan seorang diri. Dari kejauhan, datang dua orang berambut teal dan hijau.

"Yo Len! Mau kemana?" ucap pemuda berambut teal, Mikuo. "Tumben sendiri aja." Ucap pemuda yang satunya, Gumiya.

"Mau ke rumah Luka." Jawab Len dengan santai. Mata kedua temannya pun membesar, dan wajah mereka berubah menjadi kaget.

"APA?" teriak mereka berdua. Len pun menutup kedua telinganya.

"Ga usah sekaget itu napa?" ucap Len.

"Gimana ga kaget? Luka itu kan sadis! Lagian mau apa ke rumahnya dia?" tanya Mikuo. Gumiya pun manggut-manggut.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padanya, ini soal mimpiku. Luka kan paranormal dan ahli sihir disini." Jawab Len.

"Tanya apaan sih? Dari kemarin tentang mimpi mulu." Tanya Gumiya sambil memakan wortel yang entah sejak kapan di bawanya.

"Aku tadi malam bermimpi memasuki Danau Mawar dan bertemu dengan Putri itu, dan katanya aku punya kunci untuk membebaskannya, tapi aku tidak tahu kunci apa itu. Makanya mau kutanyakan pada Luka." Jelas Len panjang lebar. Gumiya pun langsung tersedak. Mikuo pun menolong dengan memukul pelan punggung Gumiya.

"Uhuk uhuk! K-Kau bertemu langsung dengannya? K-Kok bisa?" tanya Gumiya antusias.

"Kalian ini banyak nanya ya? Aku ga ada waktu, nanti Luka keburu pergi buat beli tuna. Jaa~" Len pun melambai meninggalkan kedua sohib nya itu yang sedang kaget dan menganga karena melihat tingkahnya.

.

.

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

_**Luka's Place**_

* * *

_TOK TOK_

Aku pun mengetuk pintu pelan. Tak lama kemudian, seorang wanita yang berumur sekitar 20 tahun dengan rambut panjang berwarna pink dan mata biru aquamarine membuka pintu pelan. Bajunya di dominasi warna hitam, ya tentu saja karena dia paranormal.

"Ya?" tanyanya.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu Luka-san." Ucapku pelan. Dia pun tersenyum.

"Silahkan masuk, Kagamine-san." Aku pun masuk kedalam rumahnya dan duduk di sofa.

Begitu banyak ornamen-ornamen yang berhubungan dengan sihir dan sebagainya. Luka pun menghampiriku dengan membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir teh. Tapi anehnya warna teh ini merah.

Luka pun menyodorkan teh merahnya padaku, dan aku mengambilnya. Aku sedikit ragu untuk mencicipinya karena warnanya yang tidak biasa itu.

"Jangan takut, ini teh bunga Rosella." Ucapnya sambil meminum tehnya.

_Oh, benar. Dia bisa membaca pikiran._ Aku pun meminum teh itu perlahan.

"Jadi… apa tujuan utamamu Kagamine-san?" tanyanya pelan.

"He~ Kukira Luka-san bisa membaca pikiran orang." Ucapku dengan nada agak mengejek. Luka pun lalu meletakkan cangkir tehnya dengan agak kasar sehingga berbunyi dengan agak keras.

_Ups, aku lupa. Luka, mudah tersinggung._

"Maaf, kedatanganku kesini untuk menanyai soal-"

"Kunci Danau Mawar." Potong Luka. _Kalau kau sudah tau kenapa nanya?_

"Apa kau mau mematahkan kutukan putri itu?" tambahnya.

"Ya, begitulah. Dia yang menyuruhku begitu lewat mimpi. Aku sendiri bahkan bingung kenapa harus aku."

"Tapi mematahkan kutukan putri itu bukan hal yang mudah, kau akan menghadapi berbagai macam bahaya yang bisa merenggut nyawamu. Apa kau yakin?" tanya Luka sambil menatap teh Rosella milinya.

"Aku masih belum yakin. Aku bahkan tidak mengenal putri itu. Dan aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan putri itu. Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaanku, kenapa dia memilihku?"

"Putri itu tidak bodoh untuk langsung memilih orang, Len. Lagipula semakin lama, kekuatannya akan semakin menipis, dia pasti punya alasan untuk menggunakan sisa kekuatannya untuk memanggilmu." Ucap Luka yang sepertinya sudah tahu tentang apa yang sudah terjadi padaku.

"Ini semua membuatku pusing Luka. Kembali ke topik, apa yang kau tahu tentang kunci Danau Mawar?" tanyaku dengan wajah yang risih karena semua fakta-fakta yang diberikan oleh Luka.

"Sigh. Kalau kau memaksa, Tuan Kagamine. Ikut aku." Luka pun beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan ke dalam sebuah ruangan di bawah tanah, dengan aku dibelakangnya.

Ruangan itu gelap, hingga akhirnya Luka mengucapkan sebuah mantra dan semuanya menjadi jelas dengan lilin-lilin dengan api biru yang menyinari hampir setiap inci ruangan ini.

Luka pun berjalan menuju sebuah meja yang penuh dengan berbagai alat yang berbau sihir. Dia pun mengambil sebuah kristal bening berbentuk bulat, lalu membawanya ke arahku.

"Duduklah dulu." Ucapnya. Aku pun duduk disebuah sofa kecil berwarna coklat tua, dia pun duduk di sampingku sambil terus mengamati bola kristal miliknya.

Luka pun mengucapkan sebuah mantra dengan bahasa yang tidak kumengerti, dan beberapa saat kemudian, bola kristal miliknya menampilkan sebuah panorama yang membuat kedua mataku melebar.

Tempat dimana aku bertemu dengan sang putri secara langsung namun tak langsung, itulah yang terpantul di bola kristal itu.

"I-Ini…" ucapku terbata-bata sambil menunjuk bola kristal milik Luka, dia pun tersenyum.

"Sepertinya kau sudah familiar dengan tempat ini, baiklah, akan kujelaskan mengenai kunci yang kau tanyakan ini. Tapi sebelumnya, mari kita lihat keadaan sang putri."

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Bola kristal itu pun menampilkan sosok seorang gadis yang sangat familiar di mata Len, walaupun sebenarnya Len baru sekali bertemu dengannya.

Sosok seorang gadis yang terbelenggu oleh sulur berduri, yang mengikat setiap lekuk tubuhnya. Terus diam di dalam sebuah danau yang dipenuhi oleh ribuan bunga mawar berwarna biru. Menambah kesan misterius terhadap danau dan gadis itu. Matanya masih tertutup, ekspresinya masih sama. Datar, tidak berubah. Kulit yang putih pucat, namun sangat indah.

Dengan posisi seakan berdo'a dan berharap pada Tuhan. Kedua telapak tangannya saling bertautan dengan sebuah bunga mawar biru yang berada di tengahnya. Kedua tangan itu terangkat sehingga menutupi mulutnya.

Dengan sebuah gaun berwarna putih dan pita berwarna putih yang melekat di atas kepala yang memiliki rambut berwarna honeyblonde pendek sebahu.

"Kau mengenalinya kan? Sekarang mari kita lihat lebih dekat." Ucap Luka pelan.

Bola kristal pun men-_zoom _tampilan yang mengarah ke bawah telapak tangan sang putri yang bertautan, lebih tepatnya ke bawah leher.

Sebuah benda yang sangat indah dan berkilau menggantung di leher sang putri. Dengan bentuk yang indah pula. G clef. Benda yang merupakan kalung ini hampir tak kasat mata, karena letaknya yang sulit untuk dilihat.

"Kini semuanya jelas kan? Sang putri, memiliki sebuah kalung. Dan kalung ini mempunyai pasangan. Dan orang yang mempunyai pasangannya adalah seorang pemuda yang pertama kali bertemu dan dikabulkan permintaannya. Tapi itu sudah lama dan orang ini sudah mati." Jelas Luka pada Len yang masih mengamati kalung milik sang putri yang terpantul di bola kristal.

"Dan kita semua tahu, pasangan dari G clef adalah F clef. Itulah, Kunci Danau Mawar." Tambahnya.

Wajah Len pun semakin kaget tidak percaya. Secara spontan, wajahnya menjadi pucat dan keringat dingin bercucuran.

"F… F clef?" ucapnya terbata-bata dengan wajah pucat.

"Betul Tuan, dan sepertinya kau memiliki kunci ini dari dulu. Namun sepertinya kau tidak menyadarinya ya? Asal kau tau nama pemuda yang pertama kali memiliki kalung ini adalah, Kagamine Rinto. Dengan kata lain, leluhurmu sendiri." Ucap Luka, kini sebuah senyuman terbentuk di wajahnya.

"Ti… Tidak mungkin…" ucap Len yang kini sedang mengamati kalung miliknya yang berbentuk, F clef. Seakan tidak percaya dengan semua yang diucapkan oleh Luka, kalung miliknya kini digenggamnya dengan sangat erat.

"Dan satu lagi, Rinto adalah penyebab sang putri dikutuk." Ucap Luka. Len pun bertambah terkejut, bagaimana bisa Kagamine Rinto menjadi penyebab sang putri dikutuk?

"Kalau kau memang mau tahu, akan kuceritakan."

"Eh? Kalau begitu… ceritakan padaku!" ucap Len dengan lantang walau dalam hati masih ada keraguan.

"Ceritanya bermulai dari…"

* * *

_**~~ To be Continued ~~**_

* * *

Minna~ Gimana? Gajekah? Jelek? Kurang berkesan? Silahkan readers tuangkan dalam beberapa kata dan kalimat setelah menekan tombol 'REVIEW' di bawah ini. Anon juga bisa~ Silahkan~

.

.

Mind to RnR?

.

.


	3. Story From The Past

**Paranoia**

* * *

Mei : Mukyaah~ Akhirnya Mei bisa update fic ini XD Ide lagi mengucur deras untuk setiap fic, jadi jangan bilang kalau fic Mei pada discontinued ya… Mei hanya butuh waktu kok ;)

Ok deh, dari pada banyak basa-basi mending langsung baca aja ya ;) Enjoy~

* * *

**Summary : Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saia, tapi fic ini murni milik saia**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance**

**Caution : AU, typo (maybe)**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Story From The Past**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

"Ceritanya bermulai dari…" Luka pun mulai menceritakan semuanya.

.

.

.

Tahun 1562, terdapat dua kerajaan besar yang keadaannya makmur. Namun, dua kerajaan ini saling bermusuhan satu sama lain sejak lama. Hubungan mereka tidak pernah harmonis dan selalu bersikap dingin satu sama lain.

Kerajaan pertama; Kerajaan Rosaline, memiliki seorang putri kerajaan yang sangat terkenal karena kecantikannya. Dan kerajaan yang satunya; Kerajaan Sylvette, memiliki seorang pangeran yang juga terkenal karena ketampanannya.

Sang pangeran memiliki seorang adik kembar perempuan. Diam-diam, sang adik menyukai kakak kembarnya. Namun karena takut, dia hanya menyimpan perasaannya sendiri.

Dan karena hubungan antar dua kerajaan ini layaknya minyak dan air, maka yang diperlukan adalah sabun untuk menyatukannya. Sabun yang dimaksud disini adalah perjodohan antara sang pangeran dan sang putri.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Hem, tapi ada baiknya jika kau melihatnya secara langsung." Ucap Luka tiba-tiba.

"Huh? Maksudmu?" tanya Len tidak mengerti. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Len, Luka pun mulai mengucapkan sebuah mantra, dan dalam sekejap Len sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Ukh… dimana aku?" tanya Len yang sudah sadarkan diri, dia bingung karena tiba-tiba dia sudah berada di dalam sebuah istana yang sangat megah.

Dari kejauhan, dia melihat seorang gadis dengan gaun berwarna putih sedang berlari kecil dan membuka sebuah pintu yang cukup besar.

Len pun segera menyusul gadis itu dan melihat sepasang orang yang duduk di atas singgasana yang sepertinya merupakan Raja dan Ratu.

'_Len, wujudmu saat ini tidak bisa dilihat oleh siapapun saat ini, jadi kau tenang saja, mendekatlah supaya kau bisa mendengar apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.' _Suara Luka tiba-tiba terngiang di kepalanya, dia pun mengangguk dan mulai berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Eh? Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama mau aku bertunangan dengan pangeran itu?" tanya gadis itu yang sebenarnya adalah sang putri yang diceritakan oleh Luka, dia sangat kaget begitu mendengar tentang rencana pertunangannya yang mendadak dari orangtuanya.

"Ini demi kebaikan kerajaan kita juga, lagi pula dengan ini, kita bisa berbaikan dengan Kerajaan Sylvette." Jelas sang ayah pada putrinya yang kini sedang merasa bimbang.

Ia bimbang karena ia sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengan pangeran itu, bahkan berbicara dengannya. Dan sekarang, ia malah di jodohkan dengan seorang pangeran dari negeri sebelah yang merupakan musuh bebuyutan kerajaannya secara mendadak.

"Umm… akan ku pikirkan lagi, Otou-sama, Okaa-sama." Jawab sang putri pelan.

"Malam ini, kau akan bertemu dengan sang pangeran, Rinto." Ucap Raja, disertai anggukan dari sang Ratu.

"E-Eh? Secepat itu?" Tanya sang putri ragu-ragu.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik sayang…" Balas sang Ratu disertai dengan sebuah senyuman tulus pada putrinya.

"Hm, ya sudah kalau begitu, Rin akan mempersiapkan diri. Rin permisi dulu, Otou-sama, Okaa-sama."

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

_Hm, entah mengapa, tapi sepertinya wajah sang putri yang bernama Rin ini terlihat familiar, apa mungkin hanya perasaanku ya? Mungkin ada baiknya jika aku mengikutinya._

Ketika aku menyusul sang putri, aku melihat ada seorang gadis lain dengan pakaian maid yang masuk ke dalam kamar sang putri setelah sang putri masuk. Aku pun masuk dengan mengendap-endap, walaupun aku tahu tidak akan ada orang yang bisa melihatku.

Di dalam kamarnya, aku melihat sang putri menangis kecil, sementara sang maid berusaha menenangkannya.

"Putri Rin, anda harus bersabar. Mungkin saja Pangeran Rinto tidak terlalu buruk. Lagi pula ini tugas anda sebagai putri kerajaan kan?"

"A-Aku tahu Rion, tapi ini terlalu mendadak! Mereka bahkan tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya! Aku bahkan belum pernah melihat wajah pangeran ini! Aku bukannya tidak mau, hanya saja ini terlalu mendadak! Hiks, ini membuatku pusing!" ucap sang putri sambil terus menghapus air matanya.

"Ini, kuharap bisa menenangkan putri." Ucap Rion sambil menyodorkan segelas teh pada sang putri.

"Haah, mungkin kau benar, sebaiknya aku menenangkan diri dulu. Terima kasih untuk tehnya Rion." Ucap sang putri sambil tersenyum kecil pada Rion, maidnya.

"Sama-sama, pertemuannya sebentar lagi kan? Sebaiknya putri cepat-cepat mempersiapkan gaun. Mau saya bantu?"

"Tentu saja, dan kuharap… semuanya berjalan lancar." Ucap sang putri dengan suara pelan dan hampir berbisik, tapi aku mendengarnya. Ya, karena aku sedang berdiri di samping Rion.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Putri, yang ini bagus, sebaiknya putri coba dulu." Seru Rion dengan semangatnya sambil menunjukkan sebuah gaun berwarna putih. Sang putri pun tersenyum dan mengangguk senang.

"Seleramu bagus sekali, beruntung aku punya seorang maid sepertimu." Puji sang putri.

"Eh? Benarkah itu? Terima kasih putri Rin." Ucap Rion malu-malu.

_Dasar, ga di zaman manapun, yang namanya perempuan itu berisik sekali! Senyum riang ga karuan… dasar perempuan…_

"Baiklah akan kucoba gaunnya."

_Eh? Co-coba? Ja-Jangan!_

"Ah, jangan disini putri! Saya takut ada pengintip, lebih baik di kamar ganti saja." Ucap Rion tiba-tiba.

"Hem? Ya sudah kalau itu maumu."

_Fiuh… untung saja… Kalau tidak aku pasti sudah melihat yang aneh-aneh…_

* * *

_._

_._

* * *

"Rion, bagaimana penampilanku?"

"Wuah, manis sekali Putri! Dua jempol!" Ucap Rion dengan semangat sambil memamerkan kedua jempolnya dan deretan giginya yang putih. Sang putri pun tertawa karena tingkah Rion.

_Putri Rin… jadi dia putri danau mawar itu? Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang? Apa mungkin karena gaun yang dipakainya sekarang ya? Aku benar-benar lamban. Dan Rion… sebagai seorang maid, dia benar-benar narsis._

_TOK TOK_

"Masuk." Ucap sang putri.

Seorang maid dengan rambut biru muda tiba-tiba membuka pintu. "Maaf mengganggu, tapi Ring mau memberitahu kalau Pangeran Rinto dari Kerajaan Sylvette sudah datang dan sedang menunggu." Ucapnya, setelah itu dia pun pergi.

"Eh? Ke-Kenapa cepat sekali Pangeran Rinto datang? Ri-Rion, aku gugup." Ucap sang putri dengan wajah cemas.

"Tenang saja, semuanya pasti berjalan lancar. Putri Rin tinggal bersikap tenang dan santai." Ucap Rion sambil berusaha untuk menenangkan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, akan kulakukan." Ucap sang putri dengan semangat. Mereka pun keluar dari kamar, dan aku mengikuti mereka.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Sang putri Kerajaan Rosaline yang bernama Rin pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan utama, tempat dimana pangeran Rinto dari Kerajaan Sylvette telah menunggu dirinya.

Pita putih dan gaun putih miliknya bergerak seirama dengan langkah kakinya. Begitu manis dan anggun. Sementara sang penjelajah waktu yang bernama Len, tengah mengikuti sang putri dari belakang.

_Cklek!_

Begitu ia sampai, kedua orang tuanya yang merupakan raja dan ratu memandangnya dengan sebuah senyuman. Dan seorang pemuda yang berparas mirip dengannya yang memakai pakaian kerajaan yang telah ia yakini merupakan Pangeran Rinto dari Kerajaan Slyvette.

"Ara, akhirnya Rin datang, ayo kemari." Ucap sang Ratu.

Rin pun mempercepat langkah kakinya, lalu berdiri di samping ibunya, lalu mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat paras sang pangeran yang sedang tersenyum ramah pada dirinya.

"Rin, ini Pangeran Rinto dari Kerajaan Sylvette." Jelas sang Raja pada putrinya.

"Yoroshiku, Rin Hime-sama, boku wa Rinto desu." Salam Rinto sambil membungkuk hormat pada Rin. Melihat tingkah Rinto yang sangat formal padanya membuatnya merasa kurang nyaman dan menjadi salah tingkah. Namun dia berusaha untuk bersikap tenang.

"Um… Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu, Rinto Ojii-sama," balas Rin sambil membungkukkan badannya dan mengangkat ujung gaunnya sedikit keatas.

Dilihatnya Rinto dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala. Tubuh yang tegap dan gagah, wajah yang tampan dan mirip dengannya, rambut _honeyblonde _pendek, mata biru _sapphire, _pandangan mata dan senyuman yang ramah dan menawan itu… serta sopan santunnya yang sempurna itu. Seakan membuat Rin terhipnotis olehnya.

"Ayah dan ibu akan pergi dulu, kalian silahkan ngobrol dulu…" Ucap sang Raja, lalu beranjak meninggalkan mereka diikuti oleh sang Ratu dari belakang.

_Blam!_

"Rin Hime-sama." Ucap Pangeran Rinto tiba-tiba.

"A-Ah… Iya?" Jawab Rin sambil salah tingkah karena gugup. Jujur, selama ini dia belum pernah berbicara pada seorang laki-laki kecuali Ayah dan para butlernya.

Melihat kelakuan Rin yang salah tingkah itu, Rinto pun tertawa kecil. "Santai saja, aku tidak akan menggigitmu kan?"

Seketika itu juga, wajah Rin terasa agak panas. "Gomennasai, Rinto Ojii-sama."

"Daijobu, panggil saja aku Rinto, dan tidak usah terlalu formal, sepertinya Rin Hime kurang nyaman." Balas Rinto. "Ayo duduk," tambahnya sambil duduk di sebuah sofa mewah berwarna putih yang sehalus beludru.

"Um, baiklah." Balas Rin, dia pun duduk di samping Rinto.

* * *

.

Hening…

.

Hening…

.

_Krik Krik_

_._

* * *

Sepertinya sudah beberapa menit keheningan menerjang mereka berdua. Mungkin karena mereka berdua belum begitu akrab dan juga tidak tahu harus membicarakan apa.

Sementara itu, Len yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, masih memperhatikan Rinto dengan seksama.

"Hmm… jadi ini toh, Kagamine Rinto, kakek buyutku? Lumayan mirip sama aku, boleh juga," ucapnya sambil terus mengamati Rinto.

"Ano…" Ucap Rin dan Rinto bersamaan, "eh?" ucap mereka lagi. Beberapa detik setelah itu, mereka pun tertawa lepas seakan sesuatu yang lucu terjadi.

"Ahahaha… Sepertinya kita terlalu tegang ya?" Ucap Rinto memulai pembicaraan, Rin pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Mungkin, soalnya, ah… aku belum pernah bicara dengan laki-laki lain selain Otou-san dan butlerku, hehe," jawab Rin malu-malu sambil memainkan ujung gaunnya.

"He~ Kukira putri cantik sepertimu sudah kenal dengan banyak laki-laki, ternyata…" Balas Rinto dengan nada mengejek.

Rin pun langsung cemberut, "aku kan harus menjaga image ku sebagai seorang putri, makanya aku tidak bebas bergaul, ada pun itu hanya datang sebentar untuk urusan kerajaan,"

"Hehe, rupanya Rin-chan seorang putri dalam sangkar mawar ya?"

"Eh?" Rin pun langsung kaget karena baru kali ini dia dipanggil 'Rin-chan'. Dan juga, sangkar mawar? Apa maksudnya?

"Maksudnya Rinto-kun apa?" Balas Rin tak mau kalah. "Trus… baru kali ini ada yang memanggilku dengan embel-embel –chan," tambahnya.

"Um, tidak suka ya? Atau mau kupanggil Rin-sama lagi? Kalau soal memanggilku dengan –kun, tidak masalah sih, yah… walaupun aku juga belum pernah dipanggil seperti itu sebelumnya."

"Jangan deh, aku malah merasa kurang nyaman kalau dipanggil dengan –sama, itu membuatku… merasa berbeda, seperti diasingkan." Jawab Rin pelan. "O iya, jelaskan padaku tentang sangkar mawar itu, aku tidak mengerti!"

"Sebagai seorang putri kau itu polos sekali, terlalu polos malahan. Sangkar mawar saja tidak mengerti, maksudku yah… kau tidak bebas, seperti dikurung dan dikekang dalam sangkar. Namun sangkarmu sangatlah indah, dipenuhi dengan bunga-bunga mawar yang selalu berada disisimu. Kau terkurung disini, namun disisi lain kau menikmatinya karena belum pernah melihat dunia luar dengan mata kepalamu sendiri, karena… perselisihan antara kedua kerajaan ini," jelas Rinto panjang lebar.

Rin pun terdiam, "Rinto-kun, kau tau, perkataanmu barusan bermakna dalam, dalaaam sekali. Kau benar, aku memang selalu ditahan di istana karena orang tuaku takut aku diculik atau apa. Tapi sekarang…" Rin pun menggenggam kedua telapak tangan Rinto dengan erat.

"Sekarang kita dapat bersatu, itulah yang kuinginkan sejak lama. Sebuah perdamaian diantara kita, dan demi mewujudkannya, kita berdua yang akan melakukannya." Ucap Rin sambil tersenyum penuh arti pada Rinto.

Orang yang tadinya dia sangat takut untuk bertemu langsung, sekarang malah membuat hatinya merasa hangat dan nyaman. Begitu pula sebaliknya, mereka sama-sama saling jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Tentu, aku pun mengharapkan itu. Tidak kuduga, rupanya Rin-chan seorang putri yang sangat baik dan manis, serta perhatian pada lingkungannya, rakyatnya. Aku merasa terhormat bisa menjadi pendampingmu nanti." Ucap Rinto sambil membalas senyuman Rin dengan tatapan dan senyuman ramah.

"Arigatou, Rinto-kun juga, rupanya sangat baik dan perhatian. Aku senang bisa mengenalmu," balas Rin sambil tersenyum lagi.

'_Sepertinya mereka sudah cocok satu sama lain, tapi… kenapa pada akhirnya putri Rin terkurung di danau mawar ya? Haah… sepertinya cerita masa lalu ini bakalan panjang…' _batin Len berpikir di sela kebahagiaan sang putri dan pangeran.

Cerita ini baru saja dimulai, mengenai manis pahitnya sebuah kisah masa lalu yang berujung pada sebuah takdir yang kejam.

* * *

_**~ To be Continued ~**_

* * *

Mei : Yosha! XD Petualangan baru saja dimulai!

Luka : Ini akan panjang, bukan begitu author?

Mei : Yup! Tuna buat Luka :D

Luka : Arigatou, aku akan sering-sering datang kesini kalau diberi tuna :9

Mei : Iya, aku pun suka dengan tuna, eh? Kok malah ngomongin tuna? _Ask for review please, dear Luka~_

Luka : _Ok, if you ask so, _minna-san, review onegaishimasu~

Mei : Jaa ne~ :D

* * *

.

.

V


End file.
